Dr House : Recueil d'OS
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Recueil de mes OS sur Dr. House. "Dire au revoir" est la traduction d'une fic' de aszecsei.
1. Je saigne encore

**« Je saigne encore »**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Gregory House regardait son ex-petite amie, Stacy, dans les bras de son mari, qui était accessoirement le dernier patient qu'il ait guéri. Ça lui faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa bien-aimée... qui avait tout de même autorisé les médecins à lui charcuter la jambe, 5 ans plus tôt.

Il ne se lassait pas d'écouter sa voix, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui retourner des répliques cinglantes. En fait, s'il faisait cela, c'était pour qu'elle se défende et donc parler un peu plus.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Mais entendre sa voix était un supplice. Elle lui rappelait les années qu'il avait passées avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle lui rappelait qu'elle était partie, et qu'elle s'était mariée avec un autre. Elle lui rappelait ce goût âcre de trahison qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Mark.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il souffrait. Souffrait tellement qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voyait que deux seules façons : soit il se suicidait, soit il essayait de la récupérer. N'ayant nullement envie de faire une tentative de suicide ratée – Wilson lui rabâcherait encore et encore d'aller consulter un psy -, il choisit la seconde solution. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son mari, alors en pleine rééducation, et elle se vexa.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Meurtri au plus profond de lui-même, il continua cependant de la récupérer. Elle finit par céder, lorsqu'ils furent bloqués Baltimore à cause des chutes de neige qui empêchaient les avions de décoller. Ils s'embrassèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils couchèrent ensemble chez Gregory.

Elle s'apprêtait à rompre avec Mark afin de se remettre avec House, mais le médecin avait décidé qu'il mourrait malheureux, et il repoussa l'assistante juridique.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, dès que Mark alla mieux. Gregory décida d'enfermer totalement son cœur dans une forteresse aux murailles quasi-infranchissables.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _


	2. Dire au revoir

**« Dire au revoir »**

Il boitait dans la chambre, les gants aux mains, la regardant avec des yeux durs. « Vous avez appelé. »

Elle essaya de le regarder, mais son cou ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle pouvait à peine secouer la tête affirmativement.

Il soupira et s'affala sur une chaise, posant sa tête sur son bras, et la regarda. « Mauvaise journée ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Il hocha la tête. Les pauses devenaient plus longues elle savait ce qu'elle avait à demander, mais le faire était... difficile.

« Je suis prête », finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais », fut sa réponse. Il se releva et attrapa la poche de perfusion intraveineuse à côté du lit. « Je prenais les médicaments lorsque vous avez appelé. »

Il glissa l'aiguille dans le tube de la perfusion et y vida le contenu de la seringue.

« Vous vous sentirez juste glisser », lui dit-il, même si elle le savait déjà. « Comme si vous vous endormiez. »

« Merci de... faire ça », lui dit-elle, avec seulement une légère pause dans sa phrase.

« Vous avez été un bon médecin », lui dit-il. « Tout comme moi... Sauf que vous pouviez vous permettre de faire preuve de compassion. Je n'ai jamais pu. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi intelligente que vous », le contredit-elle. « Vous avez toujours eu le diagnostic brillant de dernière minute. J'ai tué un homme et son chien. » Ses lèvres se haussèrent légèrement, et son bras tressauta.

« Je suis vieux », déclara-t-il simplement. « Mais même si vous n'étiez pas un casse-tête... Je vous ai toujours aimée. »

Elle a simplement hoché la tête, et la laissa retomber en arrière. Elle pouvait voir son visage alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le regard vieux et usé... et puis elle l'a vue. Du coin de son œil, une seule larme coula. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important, mais elle avait forcé sa main à se lever pour attraper cette larme dans sa chute.

« Merci », dit-elle enfin, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça parce qu'il était venu la tuer, ou même parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pour cette déchirure, cette seule larme qu'il avait versée pour elle.

« De rien », répondit-il, mais il ne savait si elle avait entendu, son moniteur cardiaque bipa et afficha une ligne parfaitement plate. Il enleva ses gants, se retourna, et de dirigea vers la porte. Il aurait des ennuis à cause des médicaments manquants, mais il pourrait toujours prétexter son addiction personne n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la dose qu'il prenait.

* * *

Il se tenait au-dessus de sa tombe, le froid jouant affreusement avec la douleur de sa jambe. Il ne croyait pas en l'au-delà, c'était certain, mais en regardant la pierre froide avec son nom dessus, ses pensées pour elle se firent plus claires.

Elle avait été brillante mais condamnée, sa génétique mettant une limite à ses capacités dès le début, mais elle avait pris le temps qu'il lui restait et avait tout fait pour le vivre au mieux. Ceux autour d'elle, qui avaient le temps de vivre, n'avaient pas apprécié, ne se sentaient pas poussés à devenir les meilleurs qu'ils pouvaient être, et ne le feraient jamais. Il se sont contentés de ce qu'ils étaient.

Sa main se baissa pour toucher les deux chiffres qu'il avait lui-même sculptés sur la pierre tombale, à la grande colère du personnel du cimetière.

Remy Hadley était officiellement écrit sur la pierre, mais pour House elle serait toujours Numéro 13.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai coupé deux ou trois bouts de la fic' originale, parce que j'avais eu du mal à les traduire, mais ça ne rend pas incompréhensible cette traduction.

Reviews ? =)


End file.
